


A Plan Gone Awry

by awkwardlee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlee/pseuds/awkwardlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Gavin and Michael met they were sworn enemies. Nothing much transpired until Michael ends up dating Gavin's best friend Geoff. When Geoff ends up abandoning Gavin's friendship, Gavin snaps and decides to exact some revenge. A simple plan was thought up. To get back at Geoff he would break them up... but to get back at Michael he would make Michael fall in love with him and then break his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plan Gone Awry

If there was one person that Gavin hated the most in the world, it was Michael Jones. Ever since he met the boy in grade school the two never got along. Michael would always yell at him and tease him about his accent. Even though Gavin was trying to be the better person, he would always get shot down whenever he tried to become friends with the shorter boy. The memories stuck with Gavin and while he’s a forgiving person, he couldn’t let it go and remained in the mindset that Michael Jones was his sworn enemy for life. But something has changed recently that made him hate Michael more than ever before. Michael stole his best friend. 

When Gavin first met Geoff they were inseparable and they were the best of buddies. They shared so many secrets and memories together. It seemed like nothing could separate the two, until one day Geoff and Michael were paired up on a project together and lets just say the cliche “paired up partners end up dating” actually happened. Geoff knew of Gavin’s hatred towards Michael and to go out with him hurt Gavin. Geoff eventually stopped hanging out with Gavin and that’s when Gavin had enough. He was so mad at both Geoff and Michael that he needed to get back at both of them, and he had a plan to do so. He was going to break up Michael and Geoff by making Michael fall in love with him, and when he had Michael in the palm of his hands he was going to break his heart. It seemed like the perfect plan.

The thought of the plan was simple enough, but actually being able to make Michael fall in love with him was going to be tough. “How?” was the big question here. The only interactions that the two boys ever had were not positive to say the least. It always ended with Michael yelling at Gavin for some reason. Maybe he could use that anger to his benefit somehow. 

The weekend had passed and school began once again at Rooster Teeth High School. The halls were filled with students and one in particular had a lot on his mind. Gavin Free was on a mission and it had to be fulfilled. He was racing down the halls to find dare he say victim of his dastardly plan. He wouldn’t say he was evil, just that he was getting even at the guy who wouldn’t even give him a chance at friendship. Not giving someone a chance at friendship, now that was something truly evil. Michael Jones must be broken emotionally at the end of this at all costs. 

Gavin finally arrived at his destination… Michael Jones’ locker. He knew the lad would come here everyday at 7:48 am on the dot. Gavin looked at his watch which read 7:45 am and knew he was there early with just enough time to figure out how this conversation was going to play out. Thinking of how he was going to convince Michael with dumping Geoff and getting him to go out with him. It just seemed near impossible but there had to be a way. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize that the shorter brunet on his mind was standing in front of him irritated that a certain British idiot was blocking him from his locker. 

“Move aside asshole you’re in front of my locker!” Michael yelled at Gavin. Gavin make an audible shriek but once he gained his composure he stood his ground. 

“No. I’m here to get some answers from you and I want them now.” Michael stood there stunned because usually after he yelled at Gavin he would run away. It had always worked before. Why didn’t it work now. He was just going to have to get even angrier.

“I’m not answering any of your questions. Now get out of my way!!!” Michael was so loud and angry that people around them were staring at the two and started listening to their conversation. Gavin smirked because now Michael was fuming and everyone was listening so maybe that could be used to his advantage. 

“Why don’t you like me Michael? Why do you always resort to yelling at me even though you don’t know anything about me besides my name and my accent? Why did you always shut down any attempts I’ve made to be friends with you? I think I know why… it’s because you actually like me. You have a crush on me and you don’t know how to deal with it so you lash out at me with anger. Stop denying it, you can’t fool me with your extraordinary amount of rage… it’s obviously just for show and you don’t hate me.” Gavin remarked knowing he was going to win this battle. 

“Are you out of your mind? You are so stupid, everyone knows I’m dating Geoff and that I hate you. You are the biggest idiot ever if you think I have a crush on you.” Michael retorted swiftly. How dare he insinuate that he had feelings for him. 

“Obviously you’d choose to date my best friend, so you could make me jealous. Mission accomplished Mister Jones. I am super jealous and would like you to stop playing games and just ask me out already. Stop stringing Geoff along. Me and the rest of the hallway can see past your lies and tricks." Gavin triumphantly announced knowing his just sealed Michael’s fate.

“But… I… I don’t…. I mean” Michael couldn’t process what just happened. In his mind he knew it wasn’t true but what Gavin said made so much sense. It wasn’t possible he had feelings for that idiot. That couldn’t be true, but why was he not arguing back and defending the fact he didn’t like him. He was speechless. 

While Michael was pretty much suffering a bout of confusion, Gavin took this as a chance to conclude this part of the plan and lock it up. He strolled over to Michael, reached into Michael’s pocket and grabbed his phone out. He then proceeded to enter his phone number into Michael’s phone then put it back in the pocket. He leaned to whisper in Michael’s ear and said. “When you’re ready come and get me my boi.” Which sent shivers down Michael’s body and made him very horny. Gavin turned around and walked away with the biggest smile on his face knowing his plan was one step closer to being accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I know I haven't updated my old fic but I haven't been motivated to write that one. I'm very much excited about this fic and I hope I don't disappoint. If you have any questions my tumblr username is awkward-lee.


End file.
